In the use of scraper pan excavators or earth movers, it is frequently necessary to employ a second machine to supply sufficient power to assist in propelling the earth mover which loading is due to the force required to cut the earth with the scraper pan blade. Various arrangements of oscillating or vibrating blades and blade teeth have been proposed to facilitate such cutting and thereby reduce the overall power requirements. Examples of such arrangements are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,443,492, Austin; 2,619,748, McIntosh; 3,475,841, Delfino et al; 3,628,265, Galis; and 3,889,405, Ranini.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a cutting blade for a scraper pan which blade is characterized by an efficient cutting action.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a scraper pan cutting blade which eliminates the need for a second piece of equipment for propelling the scraper.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a scraper pan cutting blade which is characterized by its ruggedness of construction and simplicity of operation.